Let's Play Pretend
by ChipmunkFanatic
Summary: DXC "So you want me to lie?" "No, just... play pretend!" "Just like the good ol' days, eh? You're the mom, I'm the dad..." "Exactly!" "...Can we make kids?" "Neanderthal."


**Okay, so this is something I've been wanting to do for a long time but didn't know exactly how to start it. This is only the prelude and the rest of the chaps should be longer, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update though, or if I should. But please enjoy nonetheless. This is just a flashback so that's why it's in italics and next chap they'll all be back to "normal" anyways, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I'm a fan hense the "FAN fiction" so no I do not own TDI TDA or anything related to it.**

_"Come on! Hurry up!" He took her hand, practically dragging her along as they darted over a fallen log and ducked under some brush. Their pulses raced as their small frames weaved through the trees. For the mocha haired little girl though, it was not the running that was taking her breath away so completely, but the way their hands were intertwined so intimately, that sent her heart into its frenzy. _

_"Just a little further," he assured, looking back to smile at her. _

_Their eyes locked and she secretly wondered how someone could ever have eyes that impossibly baby blue. He cast his gaze back to the path in front of them, half to make sure they didn't trip, and half to conceal the red tinting his face. This was all too soon for the girl though, who stared on long after he had fixed his eyes back among the evergreens._

_There was a silence between them as they ran the last few meters, only making him push harder to get there, in hopes to end their awkward little moment. _

_Finally, and with little energy left, they pushed the branches from their little hide-away, and took a moment to catch their breath. The tree house, or fort as they called it, wasn't big, nor was it all that fancy, but it was comfy, with a roof, walls, floor, windows, and a secret store of junk food they had taken from home. And to them- to two seven year old dreamers- it was, paradise._

_"So, why'd you wanna get here so bad anyways?" she questioned, pulling a stray twig from her now tangled russet hair. _

_He shrugged, turning to climb the rope ladder. "Dunno," he answered simply, stepping inside, but poking his head out to add, "Just did."_

_The girl rolled her eyes but followed his lead all the same. She smiled as she entered. Seeing him lying on the worn mattress they had laid on the floor. He had his hands behind his head, leaning against the wall, eyes closed; smiling without a care in the world. _

_She made her way over to the mattress sitting herself down next to him. Humming happily, she let her head rest on his stomach. Closing her eyes peacefully, she let his rhythmic breaths lull her into a sort of daydreaming state. _

_"Hey, uhh," she started after a moment._

_"Hmm?" he hummed, popping one eye open to look at her curiously. _

_She flipped over so she could look at him, her eyes filled with uncertainty, "Do you," she paused, her face going scarlet, "do you think that..." she trailed off, not knowing exactly how he'd react._

_"Do I think that...?" he pressed, his interest piqued._

_"That, well, that we'll always be," she hesitated, "like, this?" _

_He blinked. There was a long pause and he pushed himself up to stare at her. Minutes passed and she was becoming very nervous under his intense gaze. Unable to look at him anymore, she looked down in regret of asking. _

_Just as she was about to apologize for ever bringing it up, he smiled, leaning back to his previous position. "Better." _

_She blinked, "Better?"_

_He nodded. _

_"How?" _

_Not missing a beat, he let himself grin._

_"We'll have a big house, with lots of rooms," he stated, painting the picture._

_She smiled, the image in her head being filled with life too. "Six!" she exclaimed suddenly._

_He quirked a brow, sitting up again. "What?" _

_"Six rooms," she said mater-of-factly. _

_"Why Six?"_

_"I like six." _

_He chuckled. "Six it is."_

_"With white curtains, and a big green couch."_

_"Green?"_

_"I like green."_

_"And we'll build it ourselves?" _

_"Of course."_

_"You're gonna kill me."_

_She grinned, slapping him playfully. "Am not!" _

_"Hey, you've already started slapping me! That's abuse!" he pointed out._

_They laughed. _

_She liked his laugh. It was so distinct and always made her feel like laughing along with him. 'Like bells,' she decided. 'Yeah, like bells.'_

_"You promise right?" she asked once their laughing had died down. _

_He stared at her a moment, then smiled. "Promise."_

_She grinned, "This is a legally binding agreement, you know!"_

_He nodded, "Wouldn't expect anything less." _

_He lay back down on the mattress, smiling as he felt her curling into a ball next to him. _

_"G'night Courtney," he sighed blissfully._

_"G'night Duncan."_

***Gags* SO. MUCH. FLUFF! Lol, sorry about that, but this is AU and they're like 7 AKA before puberty ;) And I can imagine them like this before the world "messes" with their minds. They'll get back to themselves next chap, rest assured. I'm not sure if I should continue though, so please, tell me what you think? Thanks for reading! **


End file.
